Cynder's Revenge
by 1Scooby
Summary: Something charges Cynder forever and now she wants revenge..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A purple dragon watched in the distance. His yellow and orange wings stretched out. His purple eyes fixed on something way beyond the sky, past the clouds, over the sunset. It's been four years now, since the Dark Master, Malefor, has been destroyed. After he awoken, the dragon set out to destroy the world of the dragons. The purple dragon chuckled to himself, it seemed not too long ago he started out on this journey. Facing many enemies and battling bosses. Meeting the dragon of his dreams, his best friend and loyal companion. Cynder.  
>She started out to be a killer. Controlled by the Dark Master. Stealing the Dragon crystals in order to bring him back. But once defeated, the dragoness turned out to be just like the purple dragon.<br>It all started from there.  
>"What are you laughing at Spyro?" A mature female voice was heard. The purple dragon, Spyro, turned around and smiled seeing a young black dragoness with eyes like ice. Her silver horns sharp as thorns, and her blaze-like tip of her tail as deadly as her poison breath.<br>"Oh nothing Cynder," Spyro smiled. "I was just thinking about what had happened and how far we've come."  
>"Yeah, besides Sparx complaining." The dragoness joked.<br>Spyro nodded his tail swaying. At age of 17, both Spyro and Cynder really haven't changed much in looks. Though they have gotten taller and more mature.  
>Sparx however, not so much. The dragonfly was Spyro's best friend, and adopted brother. When they were in their eggs, Spyro washed apon their parents. Before Spyro knew what he truly was, he always thought himself as a dragonfly. He still does a little to this day but he doesn't show.<br>Shaking drew Spyro back to reality and he realized, the ground was moving. It cracked under Cynder and he shoved her out of the way. The black dragoness fell with a large thud! She quickly threw her head up and screamed as Spyro disappeared under her.  
>Cynder quickly ran toward the hole but was forced back by something unknown. She was worried and scared for her friend, and mate.<br>"Spyro! Spyro can you hear me!" She shouted. "Spyro!"

"Cynder. Ah, Cynder. My little pet. Your dragon, will never hear you again." It was a voice Cynder knew well.  
>It was the voice. Of Malefor himself.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys we're back.**

**Binky: Yep. (For all of you that know FOP you know him.. He's MY FAIRY!)**

**Me: Thanks for Amie and Obscuridad for reviwing.**

**Binky: Yeah.**

**Me: Mm.. Binky, can you-**

**Binky: Sure. Jas doesn't own Spyro characters, just the ones she makes up for this story**

**Me: Right cuz if I owned them I'd be a rich 15 year old. Now, to Chapter 2!**

**Binky: YAY!**

**XXXXX**

**Chapter Two**

**Cynder's POV**

I stared up at the dark evil dragon before me. This dragon was a full grown dragon. He was purple like Spyro was but it was a more darker purple. His wings had holes in them that he got over the years of battles and training. He looked down at me, smirking.

"Malefor..." I whispered, trying my best to keep my fear down, and my voice from shaking.

"Hello my pet," he snickered. "It's been awhile."

I backed away from him. Even after all these years I was still scared of him."W-What do you want? And what have you done with Spyro?"

"Your little dragon friend is gone, my pet. He's dead. He's not coming back. And he can't save you this time."

"No.. Spyro isn't gone.. I refuse to believe that!"

Malefor laughed at this. He was enjoying my pain of loosing my best friend. "Oh but it's true, Cynder, my dear pet. Spyro is no-more. And now you're all mine."

I bowed my head hearing this. Tears started to fall. Spyro, my friend, my hero, my savior, was gone, and he was never coming back. Not this time, not even.

"Do whatever you want.." I muttered, tears still falling. I had nothing left to fight for. Without Spyro, I had nothing to fight for. I fought to keep him safe, like he did for me. I fought to keep us both alive. Without him... what was the point of fighting anymore?

Malefor snorted. "Come with me, pet."

I followed him, slowly. I already knew where we were going. I kept my head bowed, as I teared to myself. But tthen..

_Cynder!_ a voice yelled inside my head.

I stopped when I heard the voice. Could it be... No.. it couldn't be.. Could it?

_S-Spyro?_

_Yeah. Cynder, listen to me, you have to be strong and brave. I know you can. Remember, I'll always be here with you. Don't worry. Fight him, Cynder. You have the power to in you to do that._

_Spyro... I-_

_Cynder, please. Do that for me, okay? And.. one more then.._

_Yeah?_

_I love you._

I stood there frozen. Did he just say what I think he just said. That he loved me? My heart started racing at that. I didn't know what to say...

_Cynder?_ Spyro asked in my mind when I didn't answer him.

_I love you too, Spyro.._

Now I knew what I had to do. I had to get regevne on Malefor for killing Spyro, the dragon I loved. And I was going to do just that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey guys we're back.**

**Binky: Yep.**

**Me: Thanks for Amie and Obscuridad for reviwingagain.**

**Binky: Yeah.**

**Me: Mm.. Binky, can you-**

**Binky: Sure. Jas doesn't own Spyro characters, just the ones she makes up for this story**

**Me: Right cuz if I owned them I'd be a rich 15 year old. Now, to Chapter 3!**

**Binky: YAY!**

**XXXXX**

**Chapter Three**

**Cynder's POV**

It had been a week since Malefor killed Spyro, my friend, my hero, and the dragon I loved. I was back in the Well of Souls, and I hated every secound I was here. But I had to get Malefor to trust me again. I made some new friends too. Rainbow, a rainbow-colored dragon, and Slcare, an ice dragon. I almost made another enemy. Slade. He was a black dragon like I was, but he was pure evil without Malefor even doing anything to him.

"Cynder?" a voice asked.

I turned around to see my friends coming over. They were the only friends I had left now. They dropped their heads to me and I did the same to them.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"Slcare told me what you're up to Cynder. That you're going to get rid of Malefor to killing Spyro, right?"

I nodded.

"We went in."

"Yeah," added the ice-dragon.

I blinked in shock at this. They wanted to help me take down Malefor? I smiled. It was good to have friends that would help you out like this. It really was.

"Okay, you can."

Little did we know that Slade had heard all of this. He flew back to tell the evil dragon.

XXXXXX

"Master?" Slade asked as he landed on the ground infront of the dark purple dragon.

"What?"

"I have news. Cynder is planning to kill you for killing her love, Spyro. Rainbow and Slcare are helping her."

"Bring her to me. I want to have a talk with her."

"Yes, Master," he said, bowing before he flew off to where we were. He picked me up, since he was bigger, and flew off with me. I gulped, knowing just where we were going, Malefor still scared me after all.

XXXXXX

When we got there he put me on the ground. Malefor told him to leave and he did. I looked up at him.

"Umm.. you wanted to see me, Master?" I asked, though I cursed myself for calling him that, but I needed to get him to trust me again.

Malefor circled around me, slowly, like an animal stalking its prey. "I've heard that you and some friends are going to try and get rid of me.. that wouldn't be true.. would it?"

I froze hearing that. He knew? He knew what I was planning with Rainbow and Slcare? No... someone had to tell him that. And I know who. Slade. I shallowed neverously.

"O-Of couse not, Master," I said, doing my just to stop my voice from shaking. "I would never plan anything like that..."

I knew that he knew very well that I was lying. He could always tell when I was.

"You're lying, pet," he said, stopping infront of me. "And you must be punished that. By death."

I backed away from him. He jumped at me and attacked me to where I layed on the ground next to the wall, and I could barly move, blood flowing from my wounds. My eyes were half-closed.

"Now to finish you," Malefor said, and started forward.

**"STOP IT! LEAVE CYNDER ALONE RIGHT NOW!" **a voice I never thought I'd hear again yelled, and I knew who had yelled that. Who had come to save me, yet again.

"Spyro..." I whispered, as my eyes closed.


End file.
